Mythical Creature
by MySalvation
Summary: The curse breaks and Regina gets all of her powers back, she remembers who she was in the enchanted forest. How will she cope with the new town dynamic? How will she use her powers? Who's energy will she feed off? This is a story about a very sexual Regina x multiple characters. F/F & F/M. Not specifically a SwanQueen story even though they will have scenes. My first story ever.
1. Reawakening

Hello everybody,

This is my first story ever! Also English isn't my first language so I do my best with the knowledge I have, it probably will get better the more I write.

I revised Chapter 1 a little, I hope it's a better read this way. I found an amazing BETA, she improved chapter 3 a lot, from chapter 3 upward the story will get even better thanks to her.

Reviews are welcomed, I like to improve myself.

I don't own OUAT, I'm just a fan with an idea.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Regina awakes with a jolt surrounded by a purple cloud, feeling very startled and disoriented. She looks next to her where Graham lays after a night of sex. I remember, she thinks, oh that imp. How could he do this. She inhales sharply from anger and all of a sudden she feels herself really awakening, she feels everything, she feels all her powers coming back, she feels hungry, but most importantly she feels powerful. She lets out a moan, smirks and thinks, it's good to be back.

Regina gently shakes Graham awake.

"hmm what is it?" he grumbles sleepily.

"Graham do you also remember?"

All of a sudden he sits up, scrambles out of bed and gets on one knee on her side of the bed and tells her

"I do remember my queen, does your majesty know what happened?"

"oh my dear beautiful pet, please get up and come back in bed". She cups his cheek and gives him a slow sensual kiss. When he is back in bed she tells Graham. "I do know what happened, we were cursed by Rumpelstiltkin." Regina says his name with such venom, disdain and she radiates so much emotion and power that the hairs on Grahams arms stand up, oh she must have her powers back he thinks. He looks really good at her for the first them since they awoke and sees the familiar purple swirling back in her deep brown eyes. "I don't know why or how but something must have happened to break it. Before we get dressed I need to feed" she looks at him with hunger and lust, he can feel himself getting excited by the anticipation, he remembers how good it used to feel to feed her, how calm, serene and alive he would be during the feed.

"it would be my honor my queen". She smiles widely at her pet.

"you're such a good and loyal pet, I don't know what I would do without you".

they sit up and she kisses him gently, which gets heated pretty quickly. She draws her nails over his chest so hard she leaves marks but she doesn't draw blood. Graham lets out a low moan, Regina puts one leg over his body so she is straddling him. He attacks her neck with wet kisses, she pulls her hair aside to give him more room. With one hand she reaches between their bodies to stroke Grahams cock, she feels him inhaling sharply against her neck. She can feel him getting harder by the second.

"oh yes, I can feel your energy, it feels so good. Oh I missed this so much" his Queen tells him.

Regina can feel herself getting wetter by his grunts of pleasure. After a few more strokes she guides his hardness to her slit and pushes herself on his cock. Graham is massaging her breasts and kisses her again, while she begins to move her hips in a rotating move.

"oh yes my pet, fill me up, you deserve this, you have been such a good pet to me. Even when you didn't remember, you stayed loyal. Now I'm going to make you feel good pet". She breathes in his ear.

She keeps up the pace by rotating her hips, while he pumps his hardness into her, together they can feel themselves getting higher and higher, when all of a sudden she begins to shake and Graham can feel Regina's pussy clench around his cock and with a grunt he can feel himself come to. When they come together she begins to suck some of his energy from him. It flows from him to her in a purple light and after a few seconds she falls in his arms content and smiling. She hasn't felt this alive in 28 long years, how could she have forgotten this.

After a few glorious minutes of basking in their afterglow she looks at the alarm and sees that it is 8 am on a Sunday morning.

"We need to get up, there are people we need to be looking for" She says.

They get up, take a short shower and dress themselves. While Graham makes some breakfast, she is deciding what she is going to wear, she feels confused. Is she going to wear what she wore before the curse or during? She opts to go for something in between and decides on a blood red dress with a plunging neckline and a dark blazer. The dress hugs her curves in all the right places, she goes for her knee high boots with spiked heels. Her make-up is done just a bit darker than she did during the curse, she does her hair as usual and to finish it off she puts on a dark red lipstick. She looks at herself in the mirror gives a sensual smile and likes what she sees.

They are having a nice quick breakfast with healthy cereal, some milk and an apple on the side when they hear banging on the door and a lot of voices screaming for the queen to come out and face them. She takes a deep breath stands up and goes to answer the door, Graham on her heels.

Dr. Whale is banging on the door and yells "open up! Open up, or we're coming in!

When she opens the door she sees an angry mob with torches standing there waiting for her. Casually and with a smirk she asks "Can I help you?"

Dr. Whale responds "that smirk isn't going to last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now-"

"What? Now you're going to kill me?" She would like to see them trying, they have no idea who they are dealing with she thought by herself.

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer" He responds.

Regina rolls her eyes and sighs "listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us. I didn't cast that damn curse, I had a satisfying live back in the enchanted forest."

"Well we don't believe you" Grumpy screams

"don't believe you" Dr. Whale begins chanting, soon the whole crowd joins in.

Regina pushes Dr. Whale of the steps

"that's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. Her I am"

She raises her hands, closed her eyes and begins giving of a purple glow, when she opens her eyes they are totally purple.

Just when she wanted to give those peasants a piece of her mind she hears someone yell "STOP, everybody just stop".

Emma, Snow, David, Ruby and Archie come running up her lawn.

Regina looks between Emma, Snow and David chuckles and mutters "hmm this is interesting, who would have thought".

Emma looks at Regina with wide eyes. "shit Regina your eyes are purple."

"Yes, I know dear, they do that when I feed regularly." she pauses for a second, strokes Grahams cheek and tells Emma "and my dear Graham here just fed me." She looks at Graham lovingly "didn't you my pet?"

Graham tells everybody "yes I certainly did just feed my queen"

Snow gets out of her shock and pipes in "What are you?"

Regina turns to look at her and smiles widely "oh Snow, you really had no idea that I'm not human? I have never been human and hopefully will never be human ever again."

"Now if you will excuse me" she orders "I have some loved ones to find and an imp to exact revenge on". With that she flicks her wrist, everybody makes way for her, if they want to or not and Regina stalks of with Graham in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Hello everybody, first I like to thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. So thank you! :D.

I would like to know what you think of the second chapter, so please send me a message.

I don't own any of the characters. Forget to put that in my first chapter I think ;).

* * *

When Regina and Graham where out of sight, they could move again.

"So….. that was weird" Emma muttered.

"Okay everybody go to your homes, find your loved ones, we will have a meeting on Monday. Then we will discuss what we are going to do with this mess" Charming tells the mob.

The crowd dissolves and they all went their own way. That only left Emma, Snow, Charming and Red standing awkwardly on Regina's front porch.

"Well that was ehm different" Emma tries to break the tension.

"Different?" Red asks "that was a whole new level of weird!" she states enthusiastically "even for me and I'm a werewolf" Red had a far of look "she smelled so good, how I would like to have a taste of her, it was like all I could think about was her, darkness, power and sex" she sighs.

"Uh earth to Ruby" Emma says.

Red looks up shocked "shit did I just say that out loud?"

"yeah, you did" Snow replies and Emma chuckles

"well I think I'll go check on granny, see you later" Red says awkwardly and all but runs away.

"Well what should we do now?" Charming asks the two girls.

"Let's pick up Henry from his sleepover with Hansel and Gretel and go back to the apartment, I'm hungry" Emma pipes up.

Her remark got some smiles from Charming and Snow.

"We still have to talk about what happened to break the curse" Snow tells them and Emma frowns

"Yeah I know, we will, later. I just can't right now, it's all too confusing" she replies.

Meanwhile Regina and Graham arrive at Gold's shop. When they open the door the bell chimes signaling they are coming in.

She hears Gold hiss "you stay here and be quiet, I don't want her to know you are here."

Regina raises an eyebrow and asks loudly "who are you talking to Rumple?"

Graham looks at her confused he didn't hear anything.

Gold comes from the back of the shop with Belle trailing behind him

"well there is no use in hiding her now, is there?"

"no I guess not"

Regina replies with a smile and locks eyes with Belle who smiles widely at her, gives her a wave and says shyly

"hello your majesty, hello huntsman".

Graham gives Belle a nod of acknowledgement, Regina leans into Graham while she says

"Hello my dear Belle, it has been a long time since I saw you" she pauses and furrows her brow "If I recall correctly, it was four nights before we got send here that you and my loyal pet here where in my bed."

She says with a devilish glint in her eyes while she strokes Grahams arm. The sexual tension and want between the three of them is growing thick in the shop.

Gold clears his throat feeling very uncomfortable and out of place. He tries to regain his composure quickly. But the truth is, he is scared and in awe of Regina and her powers, if it would come to a battle between the two of them he didn't know if he would come out alive. He may be the dark one, but he was mortal once, even though she is still very young, she has never been mortal. Even when the curse was still intact she held just as much if not more power, the curse made her mayor while he was a broker and pawnshop owner. When they met just before she was to be wed to the king, he sensed she was powerful, but he never thought she would turn out to be the magnificent creature that stands before him now. He even feels the need to bow for her and that scares him even more, the dark one bows for no one and nothing.

"well dearie why are you here?" he tries to say casually.

Regina laughs "oh Rumple, I think you know why I'm here. I don't appreciate being yanked from my live, my castle and my lovers." She could feel herself getting angry with him. She finally had a decent life after years of torture and abuse.

She raises her voice "I want to know where Neoma and Maleficent are, I can't sense them anymore!" Their essence isn't inside her, it used to be in the enchanted forest. Every time she feeds of someone they leave a little bit of their essence behind, that way their bond grows stronger every time. Regina is so angry and frustrated that she begins radiating power and sexuality, she feels Belle and Graham responding to her mood.

"I will tell you where they are, if you let Belle here with me."

"Wait, what?" Belle replies "I don't want to stay here with you, I made my decision in the enchanted forest when you choose your powers over me and I went willingly with my queen."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle with wide eyes "I thought you were dead, but all that time you where her hooker." He spat "what we have is true love, you want to throw that away for her?" He really didn't understand her, first Jefferson dropped her off in his shop without any recollection of who she is. He thought she was dead, he mourned her! She tells him how nice he is to her and how she used to live in the asylum. Then the curse finally breaks (he has no idea how) and the first thing she says is I have to find her. He asked "who her is" and she tells him "my queen."

Belle looks at Rumpel with empathy in her eyes "I'm so sorry Rumple, but you made your choice, now I make mine".

Mr. Gold tries to keep his magic to himself. He knows that talking to her now isn't going to change her mind.

"Okay" he says "go with her, but know that I will do everything to get you back, everything" he promises her. I will get her back, she will eventually see what she is missing.

"So" Regina pipes in impatient "where are Neoma and Maleficent?"

"dearie do you really think I will tell you now?"

Regina takes a step towards Rumpelstiltskin, puts her hand on his shoulder, pours a little of her energy in him, looks him in the eyes and tells him.

"I think you want to tell me. You want to please your queen just like they do, don't you?"

"yes, yes I think I do" he answers "Neoma is in the asylum and Maleficent is in the cave underneath the library."

Regina smiles widely and kisses his cheek "Well thank you Rumple I knew I could count on my teacher. We will see you later."

Belle also gives him a kiss on the cheek and with a wave of their hands they leave him alone in a daze.

They find Neoma without a problem, the asylum is abandoned except for one room, they get the keys at the nurses' station and Regina goes to her. Graham and Belle are waiting by the entrance. Regina unlocks and opens the door, when Regina sees her, she freezes in the doorway. Neoma is sitting on her bunk and looks up because of the movement. When they lock eyes, Regina breath hitches. Neoma is so stunning she is tall, curved, has bright blue eyes, her hair is almost white it's shaved on the sides and she has the middle combed backwards, with her hair like this her bone structure shows beautifully. She is dressed in grey clinic clothes. Neoma kneels for her queen in a show of total submission.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you my queen, I was a little occupied here. Let me make it up to you."

Neoma said while gesturing around the room. Regina walks toward her cups her cheeks and pulls her up. She captures her pets full lips in a searing kiss. They break the kiss for a moment and Regina tells her

"I missed you so much. I need to feel you, I need to have a part of your essence back in me. Without you in me I feel empty."

They move to kiss again. Both women moan into the kiss before the queen swipes her tongue along Neoma's bottom lip, begging further entry. As the kiss deepens Regina feels the familiar tingle off energy. After a while Regina bites Neoma's lower lip and breaks the skin. The blonde gasps from shock which quickly turns into a moan when Regina begins sucking the blood of her lip. Regina isn't a gentle lover, she likes to take control and mix a little pain into the pleasure. She also loves the taste of blood, just the feel of the texture, the metallic taste and the smell it all make her so horny. She can feel the moisture building up between her legs. Regina unbuttons the other woman's shirt, to discover that she isn't wearing a bra. She cups her breasts en begins to play with Neoma's nipples, first careful brushes with her thumbs to which Neoma reacts by arching into the touch and giving a small moan. Then she twists her nipples, the blonde lets out a small scream of pleasure, her breast are very sensitive and the queen knows this. She wants to touch her queen, but knows better than to do that without consent of her majesty. Still the feeling of finally being with her queen again is overpowering her, so she lets her hands roam over Regina's arms. Regina stops everything she does.

"You don't get to touch me unless I tell you, you can. You know better than this my pet, for this I have to punish you. Hmm how shall I punish you." She feels glee from anticipation, under the curse she always was the dominant one and even though she did like to inflict pain on others, she didn't as often as she liked to and not nearly as intense as she does with Neoma. Neoma can handle so much more pain for a longer period of time than any other pet she ever had, that is why the blonde is one of her favorites.

"Oh yes my queen, punish me however you see fit" she says with a small smile, while keeping her head submissively down.

"Strip and go sit on your hands and knees on the bed. Keep your head lowered." Regina commands. Neoma obediently does as she has been told.

"I think you need to be spanked ten times, I don't have anything with me, so with my bare hand has to do. Count out loud pet." She uses a little of her magic to make the blows come down harder on her butt cheeks. Belle and Graham can hear the screams of pain and pleasure echoing in the hallway, they look at each other and laugh.

"It seems they aren't wasting any time getting reacquainted with each other ." Belle tells Graham with a smile.

"Nine" Neoma breathes. The queen readies herself to give the last blow, she puts a little more magic in her hand.

"Ten" she screams. Neoma feels her wetness sliding down her thighs, she is so wet for her mistress.

Regina is intoxicated, by her energy, her smell, her sounds, her power. All she wants to do is fuck her, fuck her hard. She takes a finger through the blonde's slit and hears a whimper. She dips two fingers in her cunt and hears the other woman moan.

"You're not allowed to come unless I tell you so."

"Yes mistress."

Regina begins pumping her fingers in and out of Neoma in a steady rhythm. After a few times she adds a third finger, Neoma's breathing gets heavier, she feels herself getting closer to the edge. Regina can feel the energy building up in the blonde, ready to be released, ready for her to feed on. Regina twists her fingers so she can hit her g-spot, with her other hand she reaches for her pets clit and begins drawing circles on it. She has to really concentrate on not coming until she hears her mistress whisper in her ear.

"Come for me my pet."

"Oh fuck" she screams when she finally has her orgasm, it echoes through the building. Meanwhile her mistress is taking all the sexual energy Neoma radiates and which she craves so much in. Neoma lays spend on the bed trying to catch her breath, while Regina looks at her with a small smile curving her lips.

After a few minutes Regina speaks up.

"You have been such a good pet, now dress yourself and lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again,

So I got a question about Henry. In my story Regina didn't adopt him, she is childless. That fits better in my story. Henry is Emma's son not only biological, she raised him. He will probably make an appearance and be his obnoxious righteous self ;-).

Oh and the curse broke very differently than in the show. How? I will get to that later ;-).

I found an amazing BETA, she is awesome and very talented. She really helps me to make my story better. So thank you!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the characters, except for Neoma, she is from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In a companionable silence they walk the long corridor towards Graham and Belle's knowing smirks.

"So," Belle says, "we heard you got reacquainted with each other?" This earns a laugh from Regina. Her pets wouldn't dare to say something so forthright to her. But Belle isn't her pet; she is a frequent lover even though Regina demands and gets submission from her lovers inside the bedroom. The only exception is Maleficent; they are equals and love the struggle for power with each other every time they are intimate. Belle has a different status than Graham and Neoma. They talked about it when Belle came to Regina for help all those years ago; Belle doesn't want to be in a committed relationship after what happened between her and the Dark One and Regina expects total surrender and commitment from her pets. Her pets choose to give up a part of themselves to her willingly. As long as Belle isn't ready for that, their relationship will be different; it will be less intense than the relationship she has with her two pets, but is still satisfying to everyone involved.

"Yes we did get reacquainted quite nicely. I don't know about Neoma, but I feel quite rejuvenated. I think, after we find Maleficent, we will return to my mansion and rediscover each other tomorrow. Doesn't that sound nice my lovers?" Regina purred.

"Yes, yes it does," they all agree, nodding eagerly.

* * *

**_We have to go under the library, how are we going to get there?_** Regina thinks to herself. They are standing in the middle of the library, searching for a means of descent when Graham suddenly yells, "I found an elevator here, maybe we can use it to go down!"

They all step into the elevator, except for Belle; she is distracted by all the books and looking around in wonder.

Once they are down they walk along a tunnel.

"It's scary down here," Neoma mutters.

"It does have an eerie vibe," Regina agrees. "She is straight ahead, I can feel her energy."

At the end of the tunnel is a dark cavern with rocks and a giant fissure splitting the ground. All of a sudden they see a dragon flying up from within the hole, breathing fire towards them. Regina raises her hands to get up a defensive shield to dissolve the fire just before it hits them.

"Maleficent, please calm down, it's me Regina. Please change back to your other form." The dragon shakes its head and sends another breath of fire their way.

"Graham, Neoma, go back to the tunnels, I think she is stuck, I need to get through to her."

"We can't leave you here alone; we swore to protect you, your Majesty." Neoma tells her with a submissive bow of her head, careful to convey her desire to uphold her oath rather than to disobey.

"I can protect myself with magic but I can't worry about you two while I try to calm my friend down." Regina raises her voice, "So, just do as I say and go. NOW!"

They do as their Queen instructs and hurry away.

"We are alone now dear, so please, calm down. I can't help you get out of your dragon form when you're panicking like this. Let me touch you and I can help you." She speaks softly and looks the dragon right in the eye to let her see that she doesn't mean any harm. Soon the dragon, though still wary, is calming. "You're my best friend, please let me help?" Regina takes a step forward; they are so close now that if Regina would stretch her arm out she could touch her dragon friend. She waits patiently until Maleficent makes the next move and nudges her gently with her nose. Regina scratches her under her muzzle and smiles at her, "Good girl, may I use magic on you?"

The dragon gives a small nod and lets out a puff of air while Regina's eyes turn totally purple with her magical energy. She concentrates on turning Maleficent back into her other form and places both of her hands under the dragon's nose to allow her magic to flow into her friend. After a few seconds the dragon is enveloped in purple smoke and when it clears Maleficent is in her human form, completely naked. She falls on the floor and Regina rushes to her side.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

Maleficent sobs, "I will be, thank you Regina."

Regina gives the blonde a nod and a small smile. "You're welcome my love, I would do anything for you. Now let's get you dressed and go to my home." She moves her hand a little and the blonde is dressed in some sweatpants and a blouse. She steadies Maleficent and moves her so that she is leaning on her.

"Pets!" Regina yells in irritation; in the Enchanted Forest she didn't have to yell, they could sense when she needed them. **_I need to get them new collars._** She can feel Maleficent trying to compose herself, not wanting to be seen in a weak state by people she sees as lesser. Even though they are Regina's pets and lovers, which makes them worth a lot more than mere humans, they are still beneath her and Regina.

Maleficent once asked Regina why she cares so much about them to which Regina answered that without her lovers she wouldn't be as content with her life; she would probably live and still be more powerful than a human, but she would have hungers and urges she can only satisfy with her lovers. On another occasion when they talked about their lovers, well Maleficent liked calling her pets _slaves_, Regina told her that sometimes when she feeds off someone powerful who has given themselves to her completely she takes a little of their essence into her, and only when that happens she will call them her pets. Because they gave a part of themselves to her, she can sense them; their feelings and all their desires, they trust each other completely. Trust is something that doesn't come naturally to Regina, or Maleficent herself, for that matter. The only ones Maleficent trusts are Regina and her raven, Diablo.

Graham and Neoma come rushing towards their mistress and kneel before her. "How may we help you?"

"As you two can see, Maleficent is out of her dragon form, but we are both exhausted. I'm going to transport us to my home to freshen up and take some rest. You two should find Belle in the library, get us something to eat from Granny's and return to my house. There we will to discuss what you know about this world and living arrangements, and tomorrow we are going to have some fun and get some energy into me," Regina said with a devilish smile and a wink at the end.

"Yes, my Queen" They responded in unison before standing and taking their leave.

"I have to warn you Maleficent, this world is very different from the Enchanted Forest, but I will help you get used to it."

"Okay, I trust you. Let's go, I want to get out of here," the blonde answered. Regina transported them to the foyer of her house.

"Welcome in my home." While she said this, she gestured around and walked towards a switch to turn the lights on.

"Like magic," Maleficent said simply while taking all the little traces of the Regina she knew 28 years ago scattered throughout what she could see of her new residence.

"No, dear it isn't magic, it's science; magic of the commoner. Come dear, we are going to take a shower, it's like a heated waterfall." Regina takes the curly blonde by the hand and guides her up the stairs to her personal bathroom.

Once inside Regina kisses Maleficent gently on the lips and Maleficent reciprocates. She runs her tongue over Regina's bottom lip to ask for entrance. It's easily granted and they both moan into the kiss. Hands begin to roam, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies, and slowly but surely they begin undressing each other. Regina unbuttons the dark fairy's blouse and begins kneading her breast, not yet touching her nipples. Regina breaks the kiss only to get a groan from Maleficent which turns into a gasp when Regina begins to kiss her neck. With one hand she draws the sweatpants down, Maleficent steps out of them gracefully.

"You're overdressed love."

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" Regina answers with a challenging smirk.

She doesn't have to tell Maleficent twice. She grabs the hem of the Queen's dress and pulls it up and over her head leaving Regina standing in a black lace bra, a matching thong and her stockings. Maleficent takes a step back to drink in her lover, overwhelmed with lust, just as every time she sees Regina. It has been like that since the first time they laid eyes on each other, so long ago. Regina's biological mother introduced them to each other, Regina must have been only 25 at the time, but she hasn't changed one bit.

"Hmm, you don't age anymore, do you?" Maleficent said, more as a statement than a question.

"No I don't, I stopped aging after the king was killed, I knew it was going to happen after I met my biological mother and she explained what I am. I think the feeling of freedom triggered it."

"Well you're beautiful, possibly the fairest of them all." Maleficent's compliment is met with a smouldering smile. Regina turns the shower on and pulls her in for a passionate kiss, the Queen rids herself of her bra and Maleficent pulls her closer, revelling in the feel of skin to skin, breast to breast contact. Regina pushes the blonde away and turns slightly before sliding her thong down her legs. Still bent at the waist, she captures Maleficent's gaze, her bottom lip caught between perfect teeth, and rolls the stockings slowly down her legs. She strides past her with a playful glint in her eye, then pulls the blonde in under the shower. Regina begin to massage the blondes breasts, occasionally flicking her thumb over the hardened nipples. Maleficent lunges forward, desperate to capture those blood-red lips, but Regina evades and pushes her against the cold tiled wall. Neither have ever been silent lovers and now is no exception; moans of pleasure fill the house. When Maleficent begins to stroke Regina's folds, she hisses, "Oh yes."

"My oh my, someone is wet for me." The curly blonde teases.

"Stop talking and fuck me already."

"Hmm, patience my love, patience, we will get there." When Regina starts rotating her hips to get more friction from the blonde's hand Maleficent slips two fingers inside her and sets a steady pace, curling her fingers to hit her g-spot every so often.

"Oh, right there, fuck my cunt hard." She screams. Maleficent speeds up her pace, she feels Regina's walls contracting, her breathing faster, ragged, her moans louder. She begins to rotate her thumb over the brunette's clit and bites down on her shoulder, hard. With one last scream of pleasure Regina falls over the edge, emitting a purple smoke which makes Maleficent rediscover her magic and leaves her buzzing with energy. Maleficent slows her pace when the Queen stops trembling and slumps against her, thoroughly spent.

"Hmm, still amazing dear." Regina says, a bit breathless.

"I can say the same about you, my love. Your energy just started my magic back up." To make her point she flicks her wrist and Regina moans. Her body is tingling, like she is being touched all over her body at once. Not one to be outdone Regina stares her straight in the eye and earns a gasp as she focuses her magic on the blonde's body. The fairy feels like she is floating in the air while being fucked thoroughly, her body overflowing with all kinds of sensations inside of her. The Queen kisses her lover passionately and rakes her nails over her back for extra sensation. It doesn't take long before the blonde begins to tremble with her impending orgasm. Regina takes a step back and sees that the blonde has closed her eyes. "Open your eyes; I want you to see who makes you come." When Maleficent opens her eyes Regina reaches between the blonde's legs and pinches her clit, their eyes locked. She pours a little more magic into her to take her over the edge, and soon the fairy experiences her first orgasm in 28 years, she screams so loudly, overcome by sheer ecstasy, Regina is sure the whole neighborhood can hear her. All the energy she built up explodes when she has her orgasm and Regina happily devours it.

She likes feeding off Maleficent; she is so strong, maybe because they are both magical beings. She can't drain the blonde completely of her energy, as she did with some people she met before she had her powers and urges under control or when she was ravenous. Maleficent, in turn, likes it when Regina feeds off her energy; it prolongs her orgasm and she feels connected to the queen on a very deep level in that moment.

When they come back to reality they wash each other, massaging the shampoo into each other's hair and just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other once again.

"We come bearing food my Queen!" Graham yells from downstairs.

Regina saunters towards the railing, naked, and sees her three lovers looking up at her from the foyer. She is delighted when she notices how she is affecting them, their eyes darkened, captivated, their sexual energy rolling off them in lust for her.

Since she was a little girl she could see a beam of energy between people when they find someone attractive. If it's mutual the two or more (it depends on how many people find each other attractive, the most she saw at any one time where fifteen during one of her best parties back in the Enchanted Forest) beams would mix together and that is where the fun comes in for her. She likes to let people act on those attractions, even when it isn't the best thing for them because they are married for example, if they both want it she doesn't see anything wrong with it, provided they are of consenting age.

"Stop staring dears, it's not very polite," she tells them teasingly. "Maleficent and I will get dressed and then come downstairs. You set the tables, we will be down in a few minutes." With that she dismisses them by abruptly walking away.

Regina gives Maleficent some of her clothes, purple matching underwear, black dress pants and a purple button down with enough buttons open to reveal a nice décolleté. She lets her curly hair down and applies some light make-up with a wave of her hand.

"We need to go shopping soon; I need more revealing clothes." Regina comments with a wink. She gets dressed in a tight black dress and a red blazer. They descend the stairs with their fingers laced together.

Graham, Neoma and Belle are sitting in the dining room, silently waiting for permission as their Queen eats.

"You may eat my loves. You also have my permission to speak your mind." She knows that her pets normally won't say anything unless she asks their opinion about the subject. When she tells them they may speak their mind, they know they can say almost everything without any consequences.

"Mistress, I have something on my mind. Earlier today when we were intimate it was different than back home. It was like a part of our connection is lost. I would like that back."

"You're right, our connection is different; you and Graham gave yourself willingly to me back home, but because we couldn't remember our true selves through the curse we lost that connection. Now you have two identities and because of that you have to give yourself to me again so I can inhale part of your essence."

"I understand. I have another question. Do you know if my wolf will come out at the next full moon?" Neoma asks hopefully; she loves her wolf, loves running in the woods, it's the ultimate freedom.

"Maleficent and I both got our powers back, so I think you will have your wolf back. Maybe we can talk to Ruby; she is also a werewolf, a very beautiful werewolf. We could have some fun during the full moon." Regina smiles, her eyes glittering with mischief. She already has her eye on a few people she would like to seduce, feed off, and a few she would like to match together. She is going to have so much fun with them. Neoma smiles back at her, she knows how her mistress thinks, and it would also be fun to have someone who understands the wolf.

"I would like that, but I would do anything if it pleases you my Queen. Thank you." **_Yes_**, Neoma thinks, **_I would do anything for her. I love her so much.  
_**

"Graham and I have fake memories, who else has them?" The Queen asks her four lovers.

"I don't" Belle replies. "I was amnesic and locked up in the asylum until Jefferson got me released and left me on Rumple's doorstep."

"I was in my dragon form all those 28 years, locked in that dungeon. I have no memories besides that."

"For me it's different, even though I also was in the asylum, I remember a different life where I was an artist until I had dreams and visions of my life in the Enchanted Forest and I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. That's when they locked me up in that place."

"Okay, well Graham here is the sheriff of this lovely town, I am the mayor. We had some kind of relationship during the curse even though we couldn't remember our real selves." She pauses and furrows her brows. "The reason I asked you is because a lot is different here to the Enchanted Forest and I want to know who wants to live here with me and who would like to live on their own once you've settled into life here. Even though I have enough room here for the five of us, I would understand if some of you want some space of their own."

"I would like to stay here and serve my Queen," Graham speaks up.

"The same goes for me; I want you to take a part of my essence back and stay by your side." Neoma says with conviction. Regina flashes a brilliant smile and tears gather in her deep brown eyes swirling with purple. She feels overwhelmed that they still want to stay with her and serve her, even when they have changed because of the curse.

"Thank you my pets; that means so much to me. I'll make sure that we get back the connection we had. I hope you're ready; that means a lot of sex and giving yourself to me, catering to my every whim and coming to me as soon as I summon you. If you fail to do what I expect from you, you will be punished."

"I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we are willing to do whatever it takes. We will do everything your Majesty demands; you are the one we are bound to serve and we will do it with every fibre of our beings." Graham tells her with Neoma nodding in agreement.

Regina feels proud of her pets and gives them another smile and nod. She changes her attention to Maleficent and Belle "What about you two?"

"Oh love, you know me; I like being on my own. I don't want to live here in the long term, but I will stay here for a little while, at least until I've learned how this world works."

"I feel the same as Maleficent," Belle says looking down, a bit ashamed. "I would love to stay here for a little while, but I would like to keep some independence. I don't want to feel the same way I felt when I was with Rumple. Not that I think you would treat me the way he did, but I want to have a sense of self before I make any decisions."

"I understand completely and I figured you two would like a place of your own." She smiles at them, letting them know there are no hard feelings towards them. "I have been thinking about it and I may have an idea. Graham has his own two bedroom apartment here in Storybrooke, but he isn't going to use it anymore. Tomorrow we will get his personal items and I thought that Maleficent would like to live there after redecorating it according to her taste. While we redecorate you will stay here and learn about this world." She pauses for a moment. "That is if you agree with my plans, love."

Maleficent laughs, "Well, I can only upgrade from the place I spend the last 28 years in. So yes, I would like that."

"Then that's settled." She turns her attention to the other girl. "Belle, in the Enchanted Forest you worked as my librarian, I noticed how you reacted to the library we have here. How would you like to re-open the library and live in the apartment above it? The same applies here, we would have to redecorate and you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, until you feel secure enough in this world and its inventions."

"That would be amazing!" Belle almost jumps up and down in her enthusiasm. She runs towards her Majesty and kneels before her, the Queen cups her chin and guides their lips towards each other. They kiss each other slowly but very intimately. "Thank you, it really means a lot to me." Belle whispers with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome dear. You know I take good care of my lovers."

* * *

Next time on Mythical creature:

Morning group sex, dinner at Granny's with Regina and Maleficent being bitches, a shocked Emma with some talking afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Good day everyone,

Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. They are much appreciated. I also want to thank my awesome Beta for making this story even better.

I don't own most of the characters.

Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Regina awakens on Sunday morning she is ravenous, not for breakfast, but for the unbridled energy of her lovers that she had been denied for 28 years. She groans and looks at her alarm clock, 6 am. They discussed the new world until late the previous night, its offerings, the differences, the past 28 years, as well as plans for the future.

Maleficent wants to go look at Graham's apartment today and try and find Diablo. He is her only slave; a shape shifter who can transform himself in a raven. Regina doesn't like him; his energy is too weak, too dainty for her, she prefers her men more rugged. She has been more attracted to women for as long as she can remember, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy her time with handsome men.

She gets up, takes a shower and goes downstairs where she puts on the coffeemaker, in desperate need of some caffeine. She makes breakfast for everyone. Though she never thought she would enjoy cooking back in the Enchanted Forest, it became a favorite hobby of hers while under the curse.

Neoma is the first one to come downstairs, freshly showered and full of energy. She likes that about her; always buzzing with energy, in a good mood and always treats the people around her with respect. Even though they met under bad circumstances Neoma showed respect towards her. They met a few months after the king died and just after Graham came to be her pet.

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

_"Well, well, well, what to do with those peasants?" the Queen spat. She stalked before ten scared villagers like they were prey. They were in a barn, Regina standing with her back towards the doors. _

_"They won't even tell me where my dear stepdaughter is hiding. I know she was here. It's treason against the Crown if you don't tell me. It would be a shame if I have to kill you all." She looked at the villagers with menace. "If on the count of three nobody tells me where I can find the princess, I will kill one of you." _

_The villagers kept mum, unwilling to divulge the location of Snow's hiding place. _

_"Three… Two… One." Regina gathered her magic and choked the life out of the villager with the weakest life force. The villagers gasped and she could sense their resolve was rapidly weakening. All of a sudden she felt someone approaching her from behind. She quickly turned around, her hand raised to hold the attacker off but before she could send her magic towards him, someone tackled him to the floor with a growl._

_"How dare you to attack our Queen? She is merely searching for the Princess and if those people will not give them her location, she may punish them as her Majesty sees fit. You may all be my fellow villagers, and some of you I've called my friends and family before you knew about my condition, but I will not stand here to watch you disrespect our Queen." _

_The Queen felt pleased that at least someone in this damned town showed her the respect she deserved. Regina took in the blonde girl; she was tall, slender but still had beautiful curves, she was wearing tight leather pants and a men's tunic. She must be around 19, Regina mused. The Queen sensed that the beautiful girl has a very pure and strong life force, she wasn't human; no mere human would have a life force this strong. This sparked her interest and she planned on feeding off her in the near future. Regina shifted her attention to the young men who dared to attack her. He was around 16, broad shouldered and very muscular. He looked her in the eyes with an arrogant and challenging look. She raised her arms, the boy mirroring her as he rose into the air._

_"Oh, you foolish, foolish boy. Do you have any idea how stupid it is to anger me? You piece of filth." Regina's voice was laced with disdain. The teenager struggled against his magical bounds while the villagers watched on in open-mouthed bewilderment. _

_"No, please don't kill my boy? He is sorry for trying to attack you, your Majesty, but he just wanted to protect us." An older man implored._

_"I don't care. Let it be known that anybody who tries to cross me will suffer the same fate as this silly little boy." The words rolled from her tongue in distaste as her eyes remained locked on the young man. She slowly clenched her fist, the teenager gasping for air moments later. His father threw himself towards the Queen in desperation for his son's release, only to be frozen in place at her raised hand. Soon he too joined his son, dangling in the air, gasping as she choked the life from father and son. Regina watched in mild amusement as the teenager's eyes glazed over, his struggle stilled, as his father drew his last breath and his soul departed his body._

_Regina turned towards the villagers and smiled sweetly. "Now that is solved, who will tell me where I can find Snow White?"_

_"She lives in the forest; she comes here once a week for new supplies. We don't know where her hide-out is exactly but she always comes and goes from the Northern side of the village." A dirty looking middle aged woman confessed. _

_"Well was that so difficult?" Regina asked rhetorically, then glared, "Why are you still standing here? Get out of my sight, you dirty peasants." They scurried away in haste. "Girl, you stay here." The blonde girl returned to her former position._

_"What is your name girl?" The Queen demanded. The girl kneeled, "They call me Neoma your Majesty."_

_"Well Neoma, I would like to repay you for your noble deed." She advanced on the girl. "Stand up and look at me." The blonde complied. "I want you. Sexually. This is your last and only chance to walk away, so consider carefully. If you surrender yourself to me now I will show you pleasure unlike anything you have ever known, a life free from strife by my side. But the bond cannot be undone and you may never utter a word of it without my permission." _

_Neoma considered the Queen's offer, weighed it against what she had known all her life. It was an easy choice, "I understand your Majesty, and I would like to stay here, with you." She lowered her head a bit and smiled shyly. _

_Regina smiled widely at the girl. She was driven by a constant hunger because she didn't have that many lovers yet and she couldn't find Snow. That is the reason she was looking for Snow; when the king was still alive, she had to hide her powers, still uncertain about what she truly was. She used to sneak into Snows room at night and give her erotic dreams so she could feed off Snow's sexual energy. The girl may have been an obnoxious and spoiled brat who couldn't keep a secret to save her life, but she had a very strong life force Regina found tremendously satisfying. The girl in front of her, however, seemed to have an even stronger life force and she struggled to restrain herself long enough for her to agree. It was so much easier and fulfilling when someone gave themselves willingly._

_"Let's get on with it then." She trembled with anticipation. She used so much magic today and hadn't fed from Graham in a few days, she had to replenish her energy. She took one last step towards Neoma, leaving only the minutest of space between them. Regina cupped the blonde's cheeks and began to kiss her with passion and hunger. They moaned simultaneously into the kiss and the Queen felt herself getting wet quickly. She slid her hands under the girl's shirt and drew her nails over her back. Neoma broke the kiss and gasped at the sensation. Regina took opportunity to attack her neck, licking in a straight line from her shoulder to her ear. She took the blonde's earlobe in her mouth and began to nibble and suck on it. Neoma shuddered against her. Neoma fumbled as she tried to unlace the Queen's corset. Regina quickly lost her patience and flicked her wrist, leaving them both naked. They reattached themselves to each other's mouths, their tongues caressing each other's as Regina's hands wandered possessively over the blonde's body. She steered Neoma towards the wall where she cupped her breast and began kneading them. The blonde moaned in Regina's mouth and she could feel the energy radiating, pulsating towards her. She sighed, it felt so good, so right. __**This is power.**__ She felt herself getting stronger by the second. Neoma broke the kiss to gasp for air, then returned to kiss Regina's neck and ended up sucking on her pulse point. Regina teasingly traced her fingers over Neoma's thighs to her slit and back, never touching her where she was wanted. Neoma shuddered with want, she bucked her hips towards Regina's hands which were still tracing patterns on her thighs. The queen inched her hands towards Neoma's slit, the closer she got the more moisture she felt on the blonde's legs. She marveled at the feeling and felt her own body respond in kind. Regina fisted the girl's hair as she plunged two fingers in the girl's pussy. She got a long moan in return, energy coming off the girl in waves which Regina happily absorbed. Regina set a steady pace and continued pumping her fingers into Neoma and shifted her hand so that her palm hits Neoma's clit in a steady rhythm. The blonde's breathing quickened, her moans became louder. Regina shifted her fingers inside the girl a bit so that she could hit her g-spot occasionally. Neoma began to tremble as she was overcome by an intense orgasm._ _The Queen took her chance to feed of the girl and reveled in her strength running through her. __**She must be mine, her energy is delectable, fortifying.**__ When Neoma rode out her orgasm Regina toke her fingers out of the girl's cunt. _

_When she looked at her Queen then she was struck by her serene beauty. Regina was giving of a purple glow, her eyes were closed as she reveled in the power and energy she just took in. When Regina opened her eyes the blonde gasped and could do nothing else but stare; Regina's eyes were purple. She radiated power, self-confidence, calmness, lust, darkness and sex._

_When Regina spoke, her voice was different; an octave lower and darker. The blonde could see Regina changed when she had her orgasm._ _"Kneel for your Queen," Regina commanded and Neoma could do no more than comply. "Now you will satisfy me, let me feel how you submit to me and how you worship me." She stepped around the girl so she could lean against the wall. _

_When Regina looked at her with those purple eyes, she felt an instant desire to do everything the Queen desired. "Off course my Queen." She crawled towards her, then kneeled in front of her Majesty she leaned closer and began to trace Regina's outer labia with her tongue. _

_"Hmm go on," Regina moaned, she closed her eyes and let her head thump against the wall. She put one leg up on a stool that was next to her, giving the girl better access. The blonde began to fuck Regina's opening with her tongue. She smirked and lowered one hand to fist Neoma's hair as she took Regina's bundle of nerves into her mouth. Regina moaned and she neared the edge. Neoma responded by sucking on Regina's clit and flicked her tongue with more force. The pressure in the blonde's hair got tighter and Regina pushed the girls head even more between her legs while she moved her hips. She was drowning in power and lust and could only think about getting off. With a scream she toppled over the edge. The blonde calmed down her licking and stopped when she felt the Queens trembling quiet down to glance up at her. The queen was glowing purple and Neoma couldn't do anything but be in awe; she looked like a goddess and in that moment she knew she would do anything for the Queen. She was addicted to her taste and how she made her feel already. _

_After a few moments Regina opened her eyes and smiled contently. She cupped the blonde's cheeks and pulled her up to kiss her passionately. With a flick of her wrist they were clothed once more._

_"How would you like to be in service of me?" Regina asked the blonde with a smirk and eyes gleaming with mischief. __**If the girl says yes, we would have so much fun.**_

_"I would like that very much your Majesty; it would be my honor to serve my Queen's every need."_

_Since that day Neoma proved to be very loyal, able endure the extremes Regina put to her, to keep pace and bear her rougher tastes with passion._

* * *

"What are you thinking about your Majesty?" Neoma asks with her head tilted to the side.

Regina looks up at her pet with a fond smile. "I was just thinking about when we met and how happy I am that I found you again." She kisses Neoma gently on the lips, winks at her and busies herself again with her cooking.

"Your Majesty, your eyes aren't purple at the moment, you must be hungry."

"Yes I am my sweet pet and it will take a while to get my energy level back up to where it was before the curse." She rakes her eyes over Neoma's body while flipping a pancake, earning a shudder from the blonde.

"Can you wake everybody up? Breakfast is almost ready to be served."

"Of course, your Majesty." Neoma walks away with a bounce in her step while humming a song. Regina smiles and shakes her head a little.

"Still fashionably late as usual" Regina laughs as Maleficent is last to arrive for breakfast.

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it." Maleficent sasses back, leaving the whole table laughing.

"No dear, we can't have you arriving with no one to appreciate your entrance." They continue bantering playfully with each other as if they never were apart.

* * *

After breakfast Belle, Graham and Maleficent go to freshen up, leaving Regina and Neoma alone. Regina is sitting in her chair in the study. "Come here my wolf." Neoma walks swiftly towards Regina, kneels before her and looks up at her. Regina strokes her pet's head absentmindly. At her Queen's soothing touch the blonde lays her head on her Queen_'_s lap, desiring a closer connection.

"Did I tell you, you could come closer?" The Queen asks her pet with raised eyebrows.

"No, my Queen, you did not. I'm sorry"

"As you should be, you must be punished for your insubordination."

A little while later the middle of the room is cleared and Neoma is standing naked with her arms in shackles, her legs are spread apart with a spreader bar so she can't move them. Neoma is already in her space, she feels deliciously calm, which only happens when she can give her control over to her Queen. Regina's heals click on the floor while she is looking at her pet with lust darkened eyes, thinking about all the things she is going to do to her. Neoma feels the anticipation building up inside of her; she can't wait for what is going to happen. Her queen always knew how to make her feel good, she always knew how to make the pain pleasurable. She just hopes she is still able to do that even though they've changed. She hopes that her queen will be able to find the limits and that she herself can handle as much as she did back in the Enchanted Forest. **_Well, there is only one way to find out._**

At that moment Regina decides to take action.

"My pretty, pretty wolf, let's get started with your punishment." She rakes her nails over Neoma's taught stomach. She produces nipple clamps in her hand and sees that her pets nipples harden with eagerness. Regina gently kisses her pets left nipple, swipes her tongue a few times over the hardened knob before blowing on it, and then she abandons the left one to go and pay attention to the other nipple where she repeats the actions. The blonde moans with praise. She takes a step back to look at her work; a sly grin on her face.

In that moment she looks more like the Queen than the Mayor and this is the first time Neoma really sees how the curse affected her mistress. Neoma smiles inwardly and thinks "**Welcome back".**

Without warning Regina places the clamps on the hardened nipples which earns her a hiss that quickly turns in a moan. "It seems that my pet likes that, don't you dear?" Regina comments.

"I like that very much my Queen, thank you. Thank you for punishing me; for showing me the right way." Neoma replies with a nod of her head.

Regina stalks around her pet to get a good look at her. She is still beautiful and hasn't changed much physically except for the tattoo that now covers her left side from her hip to her armpit. Regina traces the tattoo with her fingers. "Apple blossom" the queen murmurs to herself. She grabs the blonde_'_s cheeks and pulls her down a little to give her a rough kiss while she conjures a whip in her right hand. She releases her grip on Neoma's cheeks by pushing her head to the right so she can't see the whip yet. She walks around her pet and strokes her back with the whip. Neoma tenses a little.

"Don't be afraid pet, I will be careful," she pauses for a second before adding, "at first."

First Belle and Graham arrive together laughing, which they quiet down very quickly when they see Neoma standing not able to move screaming after every lash of the whip administered by their Queen. Neoma's back is bleeding and she is breathing heavily. They don't have to tell their Queen they've arrived, she has sensed them already. She is in her zone and when she is, there is no room for disobedience.

"You two undress yourselves," she tells them not even glancing at them.

Maleficent arrives just a few moments after that. "I like what I see," she purrs.

"Well Mal, no one but I will touch her today." Regina states possessively. "I know you two like each other a lot, but it's part of her punishment."

"Hmm, that's too bad, but I guess I can have fun with these two." She looks at Belle and Graham with a wicked smile as she plops on the couch. With a flick of her wrist she is also naked.

"You can get started with each other. I will join you after I finished Neoma's punishment."

Maleficent watches the two pairs busy pleasing each other, at the same time she is touching herself; one hand squeezing her breasts while the other lazily circles her clit.

After a few more whips Regina coos in Neoma's ear, "You have been a good girl in receiving your punishment. Now I will make you feel good and after that you are going to watch the rest of us while you can't touch yourself, be touched or touch one of us." Regina uses her magic to heal the blondes back partially; she doesn't want blood stains on her floor and she doesn't want Neoma to scar to badly. Even though she has been very careful and always works with accuracy she always takes the extra precaution. The brunette walks to the front of her pet and without warning cups her between her legs. She slides two fingers through the blondes slit. They come out soaking wet and she brings her fingers to the blonde's mouth.

"I want your juices off my fingers, suck them off." Regina commands. Neoma happily sucks her mistress fingers clean and moans at her own taste. Regina's eyes darken at the sight and sound of the blonde's pleasure. She pulls her fingers out and replaces them with her tongue. She trails her wet fingers over Neoma's breast and tugs a little at the clamps, over her stomach towards her cunt and slips two fingers in without any difficulty. After a few pumps she adds a third finger and even a fourth fits in easily. After a few more pumps they stop kissing, gasping for air.

Neoma can't stop moaning, she feels she is getting closer, but she can't come without her Queen's permission. Her hips are moving wildly and Regina speeds up the pace of her pumping her hand in that deliciously wet pussy.

"You may come my pet." Before she even finishes her sentence she can feel Neoma clenching around her fingers and go limp after a few twitches. Regina greedily takes in all the energy that the blonde lets go, she closes her eyes to concentrate on pulling all that energy towards herself. She is startled when she feels a part of Neoma's essence leave the girl and merge with her; she didn't think her wolf would give herself again so soon. She whimpers at the sensation when the blonde's essence settles near her heart. She feels tears gathering. When she opens her eyes she shares a knowing look with Neoma and they smile to each other. "Thank you," Regina mouths.

Neoma shakes her head, "No, your Majesty. Thank you."

Regina holds out her hand and conjures Neoma's collar and puts it around her pet's neck. "This is where it belongs." With that she releases her wolf and turns around to give her other lovers some attention. While stalking towards them she undresses herself effortlessly.

Belle is on her knees sucking Grahams cock while he is seated on a stool looking down at her. All of a sudden she feels someone lift her hips in the air and repositions her so she is on her hands and knees. She feels someone rake a finger through her slit and bend over her, then she hears her queen seductively whisper, "My, my you're wet already; it seems you're ready enough." She soon discovers the allusion when she feels the tip of a cock on her entrance. She turns her head around and her eyes darken with lust at the sight. Their mistress is standing there with a strap-on positioned behind her. With one swift push the dildo is inside her, she moans at the feeling. Regina enchanted the dildo so that she will feel like it is her inside of Belle and not some dildo.

Maleficent abandons her place on the couch and goes to stand behind Regina massaging her breasts, Regina turns her head a little to steal a lazy kiss. When she turns back to the sight before her Maleficent starts nipping at her neck and she tilts her head to accommodate her mouth. With one hand she pushes Belle's head back down, towards Graham's big, hard cock, forcing her to take him back in her mouth. He lets out a groan of pleasure. With the other hand she kneads Belle's ass cheeks.

"Fuck her hard," Maleficent hisses in her ear.

Regina complies easily and accelerates her pumping in and out of Belle, feeling the tightness and wetness around her dildo.

Maleficent presses herself more against Regina so she can reach around the queen to get to Belle's clit and begins to circle it.

Graham grunts "I am going to come".

"No, you are not." Regina tells him sternly and pulls Belle by her hair from his cock with a plop.

Belle buries her head against his chest and puts her hands on his shoulders to help keep her balance while she writhes in pleasure. Graham decides to play with her breast while Maleficent speeds up her attention on Belle's clit. Regina feels Belle clenching around her dildo, she is bounding towards the edge with all the attention focused on her body.

"Yes, come all around my cock Belle. Do you like me inside of you?"

"Oh yes, my queen, you feel so good in my pussy. Don't stop now, I'm so close. There is nobody who knows how to pleasure me as you do," she barely breathes. With a little bit of her magic Regina lets her topple over the edge and feeds off Belle's energy. Belle reaches her peak and screams "My Queen!"

Belle slumps on the floor, completely spent.

Maleficent steps over her and kisses Graham roughly on his mouth. She takes his hand and guides him towards the desk. With a rough sweep of her arm she clears it. He lets her guide him onto the desk where she pushes him onto his back. Then she takes Regina's hand, pulls her into an embrace and kisses her lovingly while stroking her back.

To say Regina is shocked by the butterflies fluttering in her chest is an understatement; this must be the most lovingly she has ever been kissed by Maleficent.

"Sit on your pet's face so he can eat you out like the magnificent, powerful queen you are." Maleficent whispers in her ear. Together they stroll towards Graham who feels positively intimidated by them.

Regina hovers over his head, he sees all her juices, smells her. He smiles to himself. **_She smells so good._**He has trouble waiting to be allowed to indulge. He gulps when he feels Maleficent grab his cock and pump him to get him even harder. She also climbs on the desk and hovers above his hardness. The two women come together in a kiss and lower themselves onto him simultaneously. Maleficent impales herself on his cock while Regina feels Graham's tongue lick up her juices. He feels like the luckiest man alive to have these two beautiful and powerful women use him for their pleasure while also pleasuring each other. They both begin to roll their hips in a steady rhythm. After a little while he grunts and can't do anything but release his cum. Regina and Maleficent reach for each other as soon as they cast Graham away with magic.

He lands on the couch next to Neoma and Belle. They are all captivated by the two women; this is so different than their usual get-togethers. It's like they are merging as the magic is released, swirling around them as it mixes together.

Regina and Maleficent are now standing against the desk, lost in the kiss they share. Their tongues are exploring, hands are roaming, discovering each other's body again. Their mixed energies heighten the experience; they are in a trance of pleasure, mirroring each other's actions perfectly. It's like nothing but they exist at this moment; in their own bubble of passion. They feel their mixed magic interacting and it takes them to a new realm of pleasure; a realm they didn't know existed until now. Both move a hand down to each other's soaked heat and both moan at the touch. Their movements are sensual and slow but their speed soon grows faster. Their moans and hisses get louder and more frequent. They come to a climax together.

Regina feels different when she finally comes to; she feels a power inside her that wasn't there before. It is like something inside her awoke after that intense experience with Maleficent. She hears the others whisper to each other.

"Oh my god, how is that possible? They are beautiful. She is even more beautiful now."

"Regina? Love? Are you okay?" Maleficent asks worriedly.

"Hmm?" Regina hums in confusion but the contented smile on her face remains. After a second she registers what the dark fairy asked her. "Oh yeah, I've never felt better. I'm just enjoying the power I feel inside of me."

"Well my love, you look a little different. Beautiful as always, but different." Maleficent tries to break the news to Regina carefully.

"Is that so?" Regina slowly opens her eyes. "Different in which way?"

"Ehm, how should I put it? You have giant wings." While Maleficent tells her best friend this; Regina claps her wings, which cause a gust of wind and the dark fairy tumbles backwards.

* * *

So I lied a little in my last chapter, Emma will be in the next chapter for sure. I already have that scene in my head.

Next time on Mythical creature:  
Dinner at Granny's with Regina and Maleficent being bitches, a shocked Emma with some discussion afterwards. What will happen between Regina and Emma? We have a flashback and meet Regina's birth mother in it.


End file.
